Love?
by deznutzD
Summary: Can Adam teach Tommy to love again? Tommy recovers from his past with the help of Adam Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff/Adommy
1. Chapter 1

Hi people so this is my first story i'm posting anyway. I do not own Adam nor Tommy although wish I did. All of this is fiction, so welcome into my mind

Chapter 1 first day

" Mom I don't want to go to school today" Tommy said as his mom opened to door to the car door.

" You can't miss your first day, Tommy"

They had just moved to town, it's Tommys first day of 5th grade. His dad got a better paying job and decided to move somewhere nicer.

Tommy sighs as he jumps out of the car. She kisses him on the head and lightly shoves him to the door. He went straight to the office, they walked him to his new classroom. He was late. Earlier this morning he slept in on purpose. He never wanted to move. All morning he took his time with everything.

Nerves start filling his body, with each step he just gets even more anxious. He steps into the class to see that all eyes were on him.

"Ah, you must be Thomas" the sweet girly voice took his focus away from the kids.

"Wah, yeah" he spits out turning to the aging blond. She put her hand on his shoulder and lightly pushed him towards the kids sitting on the rug chatting.

"Class will start in aaah about five minutes, make some friends"

With that Tommy stood there looking at the cluster of kids socializing. He found a clear spot on the rug and took a seat. He kept his head down, he felt like crying but his dad would always say that he was too big to cry. He felt so out of place, it was weird, this new setting scared him.

"Hey," Tommy looked up hoping that his eyes aren't glassy.

"Hi." The boy had light blue eyes and blond hair cut short and choppy.

"Class, make a circle" the teacher said. Everyone parted making more like an oval. The blond scooted closer to Tommy. He couldn't get his blue eyes out of his mind.

They all introduced themselves shaking the neighbors hand.

The blonds name was John.

The teacher explained that her name is Miss blank. She is our history and language arts teacher and the teacher next door, Mr beans is our math and science teacher.

Today was cool, me and John talked and stuff well when ever he wasn't with his Buddies. I've also met other people in the class but only John made me feel warm and happy.

"How was your day?" His mother said to him when he slammed the car door

"Mmm.. it was ok"

"Any new friends?"

Tommy shrugged and with that she drove them home.

Hi, like it so far, Adam is coming soon this is just some background info before the story really starts

**Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own any of the characters down below just enjoy the story!

Chapter 2 Sleepover

Its been 2 weeks since the first day and its recess. Tommy hangs with Samantha like he always does at recess when John came over.

"Hey, Tommy come play some soccer with us" Tommy almost got lost into his eyes but didn't and said,

"No." And went back to playing , miss Mary Mack. John sits with them.

"Are you guys dating?" Both Tommy and Sammie s faces flushed.

"Were not dating." I said looking down.

"MmKay." And John bounced back to his group of friends. Tommy and Sammie moved over to a bigger group and changed the subject that John brought up.

Samantha made him feel safe, she was also new.

Samantha sits next to Tommy during math but today Mr beans decided to change the seats. John next to Tommy. Tommys heart raced as he say down right next to John. Mr bean was teaching them about right triangles. Tommy put all of his attention to the teacher. All class his full attention on the teacher until John whispered in his ear,

" hey, Tommy? " He turned around to fall deeply into John's eyes saying,

"Hmmh?"

"Can you help me, I don't understand?" Tommy didn't answer and just looked into those irises. John just stared back as Tommy's face turned a light pink color. Tommy looked away once he noticed he was starring.

John decided to drop the question and just thought about Tommy. Damn, Tommy Is too cute. He had the perfect idea, sleepover.

"Tommy?" John said just as the teacher said class was over.

"Yeah" he managed to say.

"Wanna hang today?" John said swinging in his backpack. Today was perfect, it's Friday, most of his friends were going to a party he was not invited to. Tommy seemed to have a loss of words, blush staining his face.

"S-sure" Tommy put on his backpack also.

"Lets go to my house."John said to the obviously nervous Tommy.

"Ok, I have to ask my mom first" with that they walked down the halls together in an awkward silence.

He asked his mom, but he can't he has to go to a party tonight but promised for tomorrow.

"See you tomorrow!" John said to Tommy as he left with his mom.

Tommys mom was so happy and asked Tommy many questions about his new friend. He really didn't have anything to say because in all honesty he doesn't know much about him. But that night he found himself wanting it to be Saturday already.

Tommy Just got back from Samantha Party, it was sort of fun. Now he's reading one of his favorite music book. He loves playing the guitar that he self taught when his mom came in the room

" I just talked to Miss Fitch, you're going have a sleepover so pack."

"Ok" Tommy said not talking his eyes of the book. He stayed up all night playing music until About 12:30.

That morning he was sleepy but to excited to care. He packed his pjs, a shirt, jeans, underwear and all that good stuff.

Just as he was putting on his shoes his mom told him to hurry. His older sister is getting a ride to the mall.

By the time they got to John's house Tommy was full of jitters. Something about John made him feel jittery, his face would blush and he struggled to stay social around him.

"Tommy!"John said behind his father. Took Tommy's hand and slid him inside. The house was pretty much like Tommys except it's cleaner. He placed his stuff to the side near the steps.

"So...what do you want do?" Tommy shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Um... you hungry? I'm so hungry." John said walking to his kitchen. Tommy just followed.

They ate pb and j sandwiches played cards and watched some movies.

"John!"his mom shouted

"Yeah!?"

"Time for bed!" It was 12:34 and Tommy was dozing anyway. John grunted and Tommy followed him up the stairs to his room.

Tommy stood there holding his bag while John began to take off his shirt. John caught him staring.

"Well get dressed" that snapped Tommy back to life. He tried his best to not stare as he put on his pjs. John finished and sat on the bed watching Tommy pull his shirt over his head. Tommy wasn't sure what do,

"Come on"John motioned for Tommy to get in bed and that's what he did. John's mom came in to check on them and to say goodnight.

"Hey... Tommy?" John moved closer whispering in his ear. Tommy moaned in response instantly wishing he didn't. He turned around to face John. Even through the dark he could see the blush formed on his face. Tommy got lost in his eyes and so did John. They just looked at each other. John dreamed about this opportunity but he isn't sure if Tommy even likes him. John has had a big crush on him ever since the first day off school. He leans in a bit and Tommy doesn't back away. Good Sign right? He leans in father and Tommy doesn't know what's happening but once John's soft lips touch his, He regains consciousness and pulls away. John can see the confusion in Tommy's eyes and he himself blushes and turns around feeling like an idiot. Tommy touches his lips and smiles. He likes John and he just kissed him. It all makes sense now,the feelings he has had its because he liked him. Tommy fell a sleep happy.

That morning John kept his distance and Tommy had no idea why. Doesn't he likes me? As they ate cereal in silence Tommy was so confused to the point where he couldn't keep it in any more.

"Uh...John, Do you like me?" Tommy looked at John as he lifted his head and nodded. Tommy smiled and said, "I like you too. "

John was very happy to hear that he liked him back.

They finished their breakfast and went into the living room to watch cartoons. They both sat close laughing and enjoying themselves.

John's mom tolds them that Tommys mom would be here in 5.

Tommy sadly looked towards John.

"Come on let's get your stuff." Tommy followed him to his room.

Tommy got dressed and John tried not to look but couldn't help. Tommys blush deepened. He sat next John on the bed looking down at his fingers. He quickly kissed johns cheek then grabbed his stuff and left the room. John followed but just stood at the top of the stairs,

"See you on Monday!" Tommy gave a shy wave and walked out with his mom. Sadly John say on the stairs. He already missed him.

I know, 'When is Adam coming?' lol he is coming soon. I just want to get his past out of the way.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I tried. Anyway like it?

**Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

Again I do not own the characters in this story. Hope you are enjoying it, Adams coming soon!

Chapter 3 Secrets

On Monday Tommy was so excited to see John again, maybe they would hang out again.

"Hi John."Tommy said sitting next to him on the rug. They talked about random stuff, Tommy became more social and John is loving hearing Tommy talk. It wasn't until the teacher told them to be quiet that they actually did. Throughout the day they exchanged looks and jokes while the teacher wasn't looking.

It's the last class of the day and Tommy has been holding his pee for a while now so he raises his hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"Tommy said crossing his legs.

"Yeah, sure, go." the teacher got up and left. John has had something to tell Tommy all day and he took this as the perfect time. She never notices when more than one person is out.

"Ummm,can I go to the water fountain?"she scouted her hand without even checking to see who it is.

Perfect.

Walking out into the hall, he can see Tommy walking back. He smiles at John and John smiles back.

"Hey,"

"Hey."

Tommy begins to walk past him but,

"I need to tell you something" Tommy looks confused for a second but agrees,

"Ok," John took his hand and dragged him back into the bathroom.

"What is it? " Tommy looked scared.

"I... can we keep what we have a secret?"

"Um sure," Tommy smiled but then frowned, "wait why?" Tommy looked honestly confused.

"Uh umm because I don't want my parents to know" something clicked in Tommy's mind and he quickly understood. John gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed evenly. Tommy left first and then John.

The week was just like any other except that Tommy started hanging out with John more.

Friday came and this time John was coming over to Tommy's house.

" Tommy! Your friend it's here!" Tommy's sister yelled.

"Coming," Tommy said although his sister didn't even hear him.

"Hi," Tommy said as he pushed his sister out of the door frame.

"Hey Tommy"

Really this chapter was just a filler on some information that will be used later on in the story. Like it? Im liking it so far. I think it is the next chapter that Adam comes in :)))

**Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its the next chapter. Forgive? Ok so, do not own the characters in this story. Plz enjoy

Chapter 4 Love?

Tommy and John's relationship evolved as they both got older. They were a good couple for the 8th grade and kept it secret. Their short kisses on the check turned into makeouts.

Tommy was over John's house and they were cuddling while watching tv in John's room.

John moved his hand from Tommy's shoulder to his side and Tommy jerked a little because he was ticklish. They both smiled at each other and John kept his hand there. His hand slid lower to the waistband of his pants, Tommy began to feel uncomfortable but held on tighter to John. Tommy got used the new feeling and finished the show.

"Lets watch a movie" Tommy said wiggling his way out of John's arms.

"Or... we can make out. " John pulled Tommy back into his arms. Tommy laughed and relaxed back into his arms closing his eyes. John's hands pulled Tommy's head to face his. They got into a short innocent kiss when Tommy pulled away

"Oh, let's watch home alone!" Tommy said sitting up and grabbing the remote, he changed the channel and got up getting the CD and putting it in.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah," Tommy stood turning around smiling, John motioned for him to come sit on his lap and that's what he does.

John pulled them into a hot kiss, Tommys on top. He just looks at John for a second trying to analyze the situation. He's at johns house at night and they are alone but before he could say something he was pulled into another kiss. John's hands slid down Tommys butt and he squeezed and pulled Tommy closer slightly rubbing their growing erections together. He swarmed and rolled off of him. He's never been touched there before like that.

John looked confused as he looked Tommy.

"What's wrong?" Tommy's face was bright red, yes It felt good but not right.

Tommy shook his head and said, nothing.

John pulled them back into a kiss but it didn't feel right, it wasn't as loving and genital.

Now John was on top of him with his tongue down Tommy's throat. He ground his hips into Tommy again causing him to blush deeply. The movie stated in the background.

"No..." Tommy said trying to get him off but here didn't budge. "I think we should stop" Tommy breaths.

"Why? Nobody's going to catch us" John says kissing Tommys noise causing him to smile.

"God, you're so cute" then he sat up to Tommys surprise. He was happy that they didn't go all the way, that part scared him to death although he would dream about it a lot. They watched the movie and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tommy was in love. He stopped when he asked.

While Tommy fell asleep peacefully, John didn't, that night he had planned it perfectly, parents out and the house to themselves. He has been dying to have sex or at least a blow job and he hoped that his little boyfriend would do that for him. He went to sleep thinking of a better plan.

Yup so John is a jackass. Like it? I hope you do!

**Peace **


	5. Chapter 5

Adam has arrived in this story, happy? I do not own these characters. Enjoy! 3

Chapter 5 Plan?

Tommy looked a little scared when John tried anything other than kissing so he decided to take it slow and gradually make Tommy used to the thought of sex. He was going to do something before high school.

After about a month John had softened Tommy up enough to the idea of coming over to his house when nobody's home.

But to John's surprise he kept his distance all night.

"Tommy what's wrong?"

They were eating popcorn while watching tv.

"N-nothing..."

John moves the popcorn bowl from between them and began cuddle up next to Tommy on the couch.

Tommy tenses up at his touch, he knows what John is trying to do, for a couple months now, he has been trying to get in Tommy's pants and Tommy doesn't like it. He closes his eyes trying to relax, maybe he just wants to cuddle.

Tommy slips into a light sleep and is woken up ever stop often when the tv getting louder.

"Hey, Tommy?" John says as he pokes Tommy. He doesn't move but just moans.

"God, you're so sexy, come on and get up" Tommy shakes his head no but sits up anyway.

"It's only 10"

"So..." that day had been a lot for him, 3 test and one quiz.

"So... it's early."

"But I'm sleepy,"

"Stay up!" John pokes him in the stomach making him squirm and laugh. Tommy pokes him back earning a shriek. They both start breaking out into laugh. Times like this make him forget that night a couple months ago that made him question their relationship. They are now on the floor tying catch their breath.

"Ok I'm up"

They talked about school, kids and anything that came their minds. They were having too much fun, eating ice cream at 12. They both changed in different rooms and were now sitting on John's bed, now all the sudden not knowing what say. Tommy just decides to lay down and so did John.

It's his time, he waits about 5 minutes before he turns around and wraps his arm around Tommy's wast, He's so horny. Tommy could feel his problem.

"John..." he tried to move his arm but our wouldn't budge.

"Really! John," Tommy used most of his strength to move his arm.

"Tommy..." John wines.

"No!" Tommy gets up

"I'm sorry-"

"No, your not, you knew what you were doing!" John got up and tried to calm him down but Tommy was heated.

"John, stop!" Tommy cried, he ran out of the room and ran down the stairs about to run out of the house but then realized that it's 1 am in the morning. He started panicking, he ran into the living room and layed down on the couch trying to catch his breath. Maybe I over reacted. He could hear that John was coming down the stairs.

"Tommy?" He called out.

"Leave me alone!" Tommy said throwing himself into a pillow trying to hide the tears that were coming out of his face.

"Babe, come back up stairs, I'll sleep on the floor"

"No." John was now in the living room

"Get away!" Tommy muffled in the pillow.

"I wanna go home." He said pulling his head out of the pillow to look at the boy he used love. John almost burst into tears once he saw Tommys wet eyes.

"Ok." And he walked out.

Tommy sobbed into the pillow for a while then fell into a restless sleep.

All night he would consistently wake up every hour until it was almost six am. He got up and decided he would sneak up to John's room to get his things and that's what he did, making sure not to wake him up. He looked through his phone for any new notifications but only one from Sammie.

He slips on his headphones and begins to walk in the morning fog listening to his favorite song trying to hold back the already forming tears, until he gets the wind knocked out of him and he falls to the ground.

"Oh...Sorry," the tall male said extending his hand out.

Tommy looks up throw his glassy eyes to see a gorgeous blue eyed red haired man.

He first rubs his eyes then takes his big soft hand. He helps Tommy up.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going anyway" Tommy says detaching his eyes from the others.

Tommy then getting lost into his music and begins to walk again.

Adam goes for a walk to the store to get eggs. His mom asked him to get them for breakfast. He was texting a friend when he felt someone bump right into him. Adam mumbles a sorry to the blond he knocked onto the ground. One of the buts to his headphones fell out of an ear. The boy looked at him with watery eyes, he insistently wanted him to stop. Those brown eyes so big and sad. He has to be at last 14 years old but he looks so young and innocent. He helped him up, admiring the way this boy spoke to him, saying that he wasn't paying attention. Adam was going to say that he too wasn't paying attention, but the blond put back on his headphones and began walking back. Adams eyes couldn't stop staring at him as he walked away. He had an all black sports bag on filled with what looks like clothes. What was he doing out so early? When he finally stopped staring, he began to walk but to only step on keys, shit, he must have dropped them. Adam picks them up and runs after the small blond.

Just as he turns the corner he sees a house door close. He takes his time to catch his breath, he walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.

Looks like his mom answered.

"Hi!" She said

"Um, I think that..." he shows the keys

"Oh, those are Tommys" after takes the keys and thanks him

"So, what's your name? Do you know Tommy?" She asked

"No we kinda just bumped into each other while walking. Oh and uh, Adam "

"Ha, funny way to meet, well Tommy just went to take a shower, I'll tell him you came." Adam nodded an okay

"Sooo do you go to the high school?"

"Yeah, freshmen"

"Oh Tommy's going to be a freshmen next year, maybe you guys could be friends and you could give him advice-" someone called her from inside the house.

" I got to go"

"It's okay, bye" he turned around

"Oh and thank you for giving this back" and with that Adam walked to the store wondering why Tommy had been crying while walking home.

"Tommy?" His mom asked outside of the door, Tommy decided that he needed a hot bath.

"Yeah?" He said while rubbing the bar of soap down his leg.

"A nice kid named Adam came by to give you back your keys that you dropped walking here"

Adam that's his name.

"Ok" Tommy didn't really know what else to say to that. That Adam guy was hot, really hot.

His phone buzzed and he knew how it was but he just let it sit there and buzz some more.

Don't worry there is more to come. Like it?

**Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the characters. Enjoy this chapter

Chapter 6 Friends?

While walking to school Tommy looked at John's messages wondering if he should text back already. He sounded like he was sorry. Tommy put his phone in his pocket and walked into the school.

The day was normal, on Mondays he doesn't see John so he didn't have to worry about that but during lunch while he was talking to Sammy, he saw John trying to motion him to come so they could talk. Tommy pretended not to see him and went back to talking to Sam.

He tried his best to avoid John all day but failed

"Tommy?" He ran up to him. Tommy kept quiet pretending he wasn't there.

"Look I know you're mad but please talk to me" John pleaded Tommy looks over at him annoyingly, "what?"

"I really am sorry for what happened, you see I was really... well you know" Tommy kept on walking throw the crowd until the sidewalk was mostly empty.

"Are you trying to say that you were horny?" Tommy spat still not looking at him

"Yeah but-"

"You were horny and wanted have sex?"

"No-"

"Than what?"

No answer. John was shocked at how his cute little Tommy was talking to him.

"Exactly! Bye" and with that Tommy turned down his street while John kind of just stood there looking at him walk away.

Tommy put in his headphones and tried to forget what just happened. Here looks up from his phone to see those dreamy light blue eyes staring at him. He pulls out a headphone as he sees the other had spoken.

"Hi Tommy!" Adam said

"Hi, uh umm-"

"Adam, you know the guy who returned your keys?" Adam said with a big smile, the other boys eyes were just so big and cute.

"Oh yeah,thanks for that," Tommy found himself staring at Adams freckles on his lips but turned away quickly once he noticed.

"Well umm see you around" Adam said and Tommy just smiled and nodded. While walking home he just kept on thinking about how hot adam was, his eyes, his lips, his freckles, everything was just perfect. Adam and Tommy had the same thoughts as they both walked home.

It's the last day of school and he is going to John's house after school for a party. They made up but Tommy will not hang with John alone. Tommy will never trust him again and John has grown to accept that or at least thats what Tommy thinks. No longer close friends and make out buddies. At times Tommy would miss the hang outs but he just kept on reminding himself what happened the last time they had one.

Not really sure how i like this chapter but it had to be written. Like it?

**Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the characters in this story. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Tommys now in 9th grade and is sitting in his boring algebra class, he learned all of this last year. John's now out of his life and he couldn't be any more happier.

It's the first week of school and Tommy was going to sign up for some clubs after school. His phone buzzes so he asked to go to the bathroom to see who it is.

As he opened the bathroom door he hit someone and it was pretty hard.

"Sorry,"

Tommy opened the door to see it was John. Just his fucking luck.

"Ow," John looks up and he smiles "Hi Tommy."

Tommy smiles back at him and goes into the bathroom and pulls out his phone and sees that it was a text from John. What the fuck do you want? Tommy turns around see John still standing there.

"Did you get my text?" John says moving closer.

"Yeah, what did you want to talk about?" Tommy says putting his phone back into his pocket.

" Us," John gets closer than Tommy likes.

"What about 'us'?" Tommy says taking a step back. John moves even more closer. He gets closer and Tommy can feel his breath on his face. John leans in to a kiss but Tommy dodges it making his way to the door.

" NO, John. Didn't we talk about this, just friends?"

"I want to be more than friends. " this was scaring Tommy, John seemed bigger than before. Tommy just kind of stood there giving him that, this-is-bullshit-face.

"I really like you though. " John said with a pout.

Tommy shook his head no.

"Come on let's just hang out and see where that leads us. "

"I- I can't John." John gripped Tommys wrist tight.

"Ow!" Tommy let out a little shriek as John's grip got tighter on his wrist.

"Let go!" And thats when they heard the door open. Just some random kid. As the kids eyes fell on John, John let go of Tommys wrist. Tommy ran out of the bathroom with his eyes watering and didn't stop until he was right in front of his class whipped the tears that had fell and walks in. His new friend Lyane looked at him weirdly and that's when he remembers that he was wearing eyeliner and it probably smudged. He just told her that an eye lash fell in his eye. She seemed to understand or at least she understood not to ask another question about it.

For the rest of the day Tommy had to wear his sweater to hide the bruise on his wrist. It looked ugly and hurt when ever he touched it.

The rest of the day was ok, made new friends, got new numbers. He tried to keep it positive.

At the end of the day he was hoping to find a friend to walk home with but once he left the freshmen building he learned that was going to be impossible. He only made maybe 15 friends and it looked like thousands once he stepped out of the school.

Its Friday and Tommy was walking home with a girl he met in his band class. Her name is Jenny and she won't stop talking. Why is it that she walks the same way he does?

"My dog once scratched my leg and now there's a scar there, wanna see?" She looked to him and Tommy just shook his head no. She began talking again. Extremely annoyed he looked around to see if anyone was around so he could have an excuse to leave her. Behind him was Adam, the sexy sophomore. Tommy thought about this for a second, sophomore or an annoying freshmen.

"Hi, Adam! " to Tommys surprise Jenny didn't even hear him and just continued to talk.

"Hi Tommy!" Tommy stopped back to Adam.

"So... umm, what's up?" Tommy said feeling slightly nervous. Maybe talking to a hot sophomore was a bad idea.

"Nothing." Adam looks at Tommy and smiles which makes him blush deeply. Tommy instantly feels embarrassed and looks away.

Adam had been walking behind Tommy and his friend for about 5 minutes now. He was wondering if he should go and try talking to him but he we with some girl which means he is most likely straight but then his thoughts we're broken by Tommy's angelic voice. He looks up to see Tommy say hi and skip to him. Adams face insistently brightened up as he began walking with him.

"So what about you?" Adam said trying to get Tommy to look at him again.

"Nothing. " Tommy still wouldn't look at him. They walked in silence until they came up to Adams house.

"Well um see you later."

"Bye,"

Adam finally got the balls to ask what he's been wanting to do the moment he saw him.

"Umm do you think I could get your number so we can hang one day?"

Tommy's face intensely lit up and said sure. They exchanged numbers.

Once adam got into his house he couldn't help but jump around fisting the air. As Tommy walked home the big smile couldn't leave his face.

Tommys sitting on his bed listening to some music and that's when he got a text from adam.

It's 8 and Adam isn't really sure if he should text first or not. Thinking about it long and hard, he decided why not

Adam- Hi

Tommy- Hey

Adam- So when do you want to hang?

Tommy- What about tomorrow?

Adam- Great, meet at mine or your house?

Tommy- um yours

Then adam gave Tommy his address. They texted a little more until Adam said he had go. The whole time they texted both adam and Tommy couldn't stop smiling.

hey so here is another chapter and its longer than the others. Like it?

**Peace **


	8. Chapter 8

Had fun writing this. I do not own the characters in this story :( Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Tommy- So what time do you want me to come over?

Tommy texted eating Romen Noodles at the dining room table. It was 12 something and Tommy was showered and ready to go.

Adam- soon, if you can

Tommy- I'll be there at 2

Adam- k c u in a bit

Tommy smiled at that. Now he just had an hour and change until he can leave.

He gets to the house and knocks on the door. Looks like his mom answered

"Hi, Adams friend? She asked

"Yeah" Tommy said with a smile.

"Hi I'm miss Lambert"

Tommy sat in the living room waiting for Adam to come down the stairs, was he early? Tommy looked at his phone and it says 2:12 pm. Just calm down, you're not even sure if he likes you.

"Hey Tommy!" Adam said plopping on the couch.

"Hi" Tommy blushes and turns the other way, Adam scared the crap out of him.

"So… what do you want to do?" Adam said pulling out his phone.

"I dont know, what do you want to do?" Tommy said admiring the other males hair, he was a red head and it was so bright.

"Lets see a movie" He says looking up and smirking at Tommy. What is this, when he was with John he never got this feeling before, it was almost like he was full of excitement just being with Adam.

Adam doesn't know why but when he is with Tommy, he feels the need to always touch him. Weird, Adam you are so weird to think of something like that. He turns his focus back to his phone to look for movies.

"What about Saving Mr. Banks?" Adam asks. Little does Tommy know but all night Adam has been planning out this day. He planned the making Tommy wait for him, he planned the movie , what they were going to do before and after.

"Oh, i hear its a very good movie." Tommy says remembering the trailers he has seen ."When does it start?" He asks trying to not sound like an idiot.

"Oh it starts at 6." Tommy tries his best to not look him in the eyes because they are so dreamy and are so easy to get lost in

"So what should we do now?"

They talked about stuff like life, school, friends. Tommy was starting to feel comfortable around Adam, well he is able to look at him and not get lost in his eyes but he still has to master to not blush all the time. Adam's smile is so pretty when ever he smiles Tommy feels like he has to also.

After a while they began watching key and peele. Adam has seen it with his friends a couple weeks back with some of his friends and he just loves watching Tommy smile.

Tommy found himself laughing way too much, he looked over at Adam who was just watching him. Adam smiled and looked back at the tv like it was nothing. Fuck now he thinks I'm a creep. Tommy smiles and gets back to the show.

They watched at least 3 episodes until Adam said that he was hungry and gets up to offer Tommy a piece of apple pie.

"I love apple pie!" Tommy jumps up and follows Adam to the kitchen. They ate and talked about random stuff until Adam asks Tommy something that made is heart beat speed up by a million.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Adam isn't quite sure why he asked that and he now wishes he didn't because secretly he doesn't want to know.

"uh… no"

"oh, neither have I. " Adam says putting a piece of apple in his mouth.

They decide that they should get going so they could get to the movie theater on time. Once they get there Tommy gets a text.

John- hey baby, want to hang with me

Tommy- no i cant

John- why

Tommy- you know why

Tommy puts his phone on vibrate because he knows that John will most likely spam him with texts if he doesn't answer and thats what he plans on doing.

"Who you text'n?" Adam asks as they made their way to the ticket counter.

"Just a very annoying friend." Just then his phone vibrated and he hoped that Adam didn't hear it. He takes out his phone now just to turn the sound off completely.

John- me and my friends are going to the movies, please come, i miss you

Now Tommy was mad becauses before John would never let Tommy hang out with him if he was with his friends.

Tommy- oh really what movie are you seeing?

Adam insisted on buying the tickets which made Tommy feel special for a second then his phone buzzed again.

"The movie starts in ten lets get some candy." Adam says as Tommy pulls out his phone

John- Saving Mr. Beans

No fucking way

Tommy- thats so weird cuz im about to watch that too

Adam and Tommy took a seat at a table near the arcade

"Have you seen, kick ass tw-" they were interrupted by john sliding a chair to their table

Both Adam and Tommy looked confused.

"Hi, Tommy!" John said scooting even more closer to Tommy. He didn't know what to say or think. Is this guy a stalker?

When no one talked John felt the need to say, "So is this your new boyfriend? Is this why you have been avoiding me?" John says with a smile.

"John!"

"What?" John seemed to be loving this.

"What happened to keeping this a," he said "secret" in a low whisper remembering Adam is less than 3 feet away. His face was full of embarrassment.

"Oh that, I just thought that he would be able to keep mine too" John said with a smirk putting his arm around Tommy's.

"John really stop!" Tommy pushed him off of him and scooted his chair away.

Adam didn't know what was happening or what to do. He had a boyfriend, wait what?

John got up and ran back to his group of his friends shooting evil looks back at Tommy. Tommy felt like crying thats when he looked over to Adam and said sorry but Adam cut him off

"Its ok, its not your fault," A tear fell on Tommys his cheek. Adam had the urge to just take his thumb and to wipe the tear away but it wouldn't be appropriate at this time.

"Hey,why don't you go to the bathroom and clean yourself up, ok?" Tommy nodded and Adam walked with him to the bathroom. When they got in adam grabbed some towels wet them then handed them to the now sobbing Tommy. He felt like he was going to cry himself looking at him being all sad.

"So umm what happened between you two." Adam asks awkwardly not wanting to make Tommy anymore unhappy.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me."

"Thank you" Tommy says cleaning his face. Adam just can't help himself and pulls Tommy in for a hug.

Tommy fell into the hug quietly smelling the sweet minty smell of adam.

Adam rubbed Tommys back while he smelled Tommys hair, smells apply.

Tommy pulls away something clicking inn this head.

"Wait, are you okay with me being... me liking guys?" He instantly felt embarrassed again and his voice got softer the more he talked. Adam found this adorable.

"Well I like guys also so..." Adam said with a smirk. Tommy is the first person he had ever told and it made him feel good.

Tommy couldn't believe his ears. He smiled, he smiled so big, his cheeks looked like chipmunks. He never really liked his smile because his cheeks would get so pudgy.

Adam loved his cheeks, he thought they were the cutest thing on this planet then all of the sudden Tommy's face was in his chest, he hugged back. He made Tommy so happy but why?

"Adam I like you, like really like you." Tommy said it into his chest and he could feel the hot breath. It was muffled but he could hear it.

"I really like you too, Tommy."

The movie was bittersweet and they might of shed a tear or two watching it. Adam walked Tommy home.

"I'll tell you what happened later, ok?" Tommy said looking up at those icy blue eyes.

"It's alright Tommy, you don't have to." Adam said with a smile and Tommy smiled back

"See ya" Tommy said walking up to his house. Adam stood there watching him fumble with his keys trying to open the door. Adam chuckled and made his way back home

Hopefully you liked this chapter :)

**Peace homies**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~~~ok so this part is sort of confusing, i just added some parts to the last chapter~~

The movie was over and Adam had so many questions but decided to wait until they were alone but to his surprise Tommy was the first to ask.

"Um... Adam?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you uh know?" Tommy was looking at houses on the other side of the street avoiding Adams eyes. He still couldn't get over the fact that he said he liked him too.

"Uh I always knew I was different." Adam said honestly "I was about 12 when I got my first crush through." He said with a light chuckle, which made Tommy turn around and look into his eyes.

"So uh Tommy when did you know you were gay?" Adam said chuckling.

"I don't know" Tommy said trying to not look at Adam knowing that if he does he'll get lost in them.

They talked about random things after that. As they were walking up to Tommy's house Adam was getting sad, he needed more time with him So they can get to know each other more.

"Well uh text me?" Tommy said opening his door.

"Ok, bye" Adam said with a smile.

Adam just stood there looking at the door Tommy just closed. He couldn't stop smiling. This night was somewhat perfect except for that guy John.

Tommy ran up to his room laughing to himself like a freak but he didn't care at all. He flopped on his bed and closed his eyes thinking About what had just happened when his phone buzzes. He grabs it quickly hoping that it's Adam.

John- I thought you still loved me? Come on babe, that guy looks like a complete fag

Tommy-fuck off

Tommy got up and throw his phone on the bed making his way to the bathroom. He needed a long hot shower. He was in there for a good 45 minutes earning a few yells from his mom because he was using all of the hour water.

After he got dressed for bed he finally looked at his phone. Three missed messages from John and one from Adam. He looked at Adams first.

Adam-had fun tonight we should do this again :)

Tommy- I had fun too: )

Adam- ttyl

Tommy-Kk

Tommy just sits there wondering if he should even look at the texts John sent him. After thinking long and hard he looks at them.

John-look I'm srry for what happened tonight, it's just that I really miss you. You are the love of my life and I wanted to do anything to get you back

John- Ok so I see you don't want me anymore, you now have that guy. He really dosnt look like a fag, I was just mad, please don't ignore me anymore it kills me

John-good night love

Tommy felt a tear fall on his cheek. He quickly whipped it away, this jackass does not deserve my tears. Tommy put his phone on the charger and goes to sleep.

**Omg sorry for that, i almost cried myself writing it. sorry its short, i'll try to make them longer**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own shit! Enjoy :)

Chapter 10

Tommys doing his homework when he has the idea to text Adam.

Tommy- Hi

Adam-Hey

Tommy-So what's up?

Adam- nothin just doing homework

Tommy-same

Adam-So what's up with you other than the fact that your doing hw? :)

They talked and talked until Tommy actually got the guts to ask Adam out, and of course Adam says yes agreeing on after school tomorrow. They decided that Tommys house would be perfect.

Both Adam and Tommy couldn't stop smiling while trying to go to sleep.

Adam tried his best to keep his mouth shut at lunch with his friends. He didn't want them to know that his possibly first new boyfriend is a freshman. Adam was pretty much sure that every single one of his friends knew he was gay but he still had that fear of losing them due to his sexuality. He'll come out when he's ready.

As for Tommy, he faced the same problems, he was too existed and wanted to tell everyone that he is hanging with a sophomore. But he was afraid of how people would judge him if he said he liked another guy. Unlike Adam, people thought he was completely straight. He even ended up getting a headache thinking about it in his English class. Why is everything so damn confusing and unfair?

He was relieved when the school bell rang. He gathered all of his things and put in his headphones letting the music ease the pain away, He needed to be happy.

As he walked the halls a few feet away John was calling his name but he couldn't hear him due to his headphones. John called again and once he noticed that Tommy was still ignoring him he gave up.

Almost out the school Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder, he looks up and sees Adam and smiles.

"Hey!" Tommy says pulling out his headphones.

"Hi"

Off in the distance John frowns as he watches Tommy walk off with 'that guy'.

"So what are we going to do? " Adam asks while watching Tommy search in his backpack for his keys.

"Well..." shit, didn't think this out. "um homework!" The door opens and his mom steps out.

"Hi, Adam is it?"

"Yeah,"

"Mom, we're study buddies" Wow Tommy, how embarrassing. His face quickly turns red.

"Okay... well I'm going to the store, don't mess anything up when I'm gone" Tommy nods his head and walks in and closes the door after Adam.

"Study buddies huh? " Adam says dropping his backpack near the couch.

"I mean..." Tommy turns away from Adam trying but failing at hiding his flushed face.

"I was just joking, we can be study buddies. "

They had a snack then they worked on their homework, Adam was mostly just helping Tommy with his.

"I feel so bad..." Tommy said while watching Adam finish his algebra homework.

"Why?"

"Because you helped me with my homework but I can't help you with yours" Tommy said slumping on his arm on the floor next to Adam. Adam laughed and did the same as Tommy.

"Its alright, I really liked helping you."

The front door opens and Tommy's mom came inside.

"Hey boys, do you think you could help me with the groceries?" Tommy popped up a little too fast making him a little light headed, "Sure!"

They had a little too much fun bringing in the groceries all in one trip.

Tommy attempted to help Adam a little more but it was getting dark and Adam had to go home.

"Text me? " Adam said at the door.

"Sure!" Tommy said with so much excitement.

"Kay, bye." When the door closed behind Adam he began laughing, Tommy was too cute.

Tommy was bouncing to his room when his mom came out of the kitchen.

"Adam seems nice, you should have him over more often." His mom said with a smile.

"Okay, I will" could this day get any better? Tommy gathered his things and went to his room. He sits on his bed looking at his guitar his father gave him when he was 11, he gets up and beings it to his bed and starts playing one of his favorites, he plays it slower than usual as he thinks about Adam.

Adam looks at his script he needs to have mesmerized by next week for the school musical but can't focus. One cute little freshmen is all he can think about. Then Adam starts wondering what really happened between Tommy and John. Why was John acting like such a jerk and what did he do to Tommy? Did he do something to Tommy? What really happened that morning? Did it have something to do with John? So many questions reappeared in his mind causing a headache. He put down his script and lays down on his bed and closes his eyes.

Okay so here is another chapter. Its a little too happy for my liking but the next one is going to be better i swear. This day was perfect, is there really such a thing as perfect? i donk know…

**LATER**


	11. Chapter 11

So again i do not own the characters in this story.

Chapter 11

Tommy can hear the door open and his dad's shoes on the floor. Tommy puts away his guitar and pulls out his book he needs to read for class tomorrow.

He gets lost in it like he does with every book he likes but the knock on the door breaks him away from It.

"Dinner time!" Tommy's sister says. Right before he goes down the stairs he puts on his favorite chapstick.

Tommy sits in between his sister and mom while his dad sits next to his sister. Tommy digs right in, everyone is talking but then they stop, Tommy looks up to see his father looking at him.

"What is that you have on your lips?" Tommy's face flushes a pink color, "Chapstick."

"Looks girly, take it off." His dad instructed. Ashamed Tommy takes his napkin and whips it off. Full of embarrassment, Tommy finishes his plate silently as everybody else continues talking.

Once he is out of everyone's sight he runs up to his room, locks the door and face plants his bed. Chapstick is not girly! Tommy grabs his cover and holds on tight. His throat hurts, head pounding, and his chest is tight. Tommy is frustrated and his thoughts are jumbled but he knows for a fact that his dad is an ignorant, homo, who doesn't love him. Tommy only lets a few tears soak the pillow. I will not cry over someone like him.

Adam walks around his room repeating his and his partners lines for the scene he's in. The phone in his back pocket buzzes. Time for dinner. Adam bounces down to the kitchen. Chicken parmesan, yummy. Dinner was good and they all talked about school and life. His father was a little late but that never bothered anyone.

Everyone was done but they were still at the table talking well everyone but Adam, they were talking about Neil's girlfriend. Adam was was playing around on his phone.

"Adam, you've been quite quiet , do you have a girlfriend you're not telling us about?"

Adam glanced around the room to see everyone was looking at him.

"No." He said simply. Neil gave him that look. "I swear!" Adam said with a chuckle.

"Mmm... ok" Neil said getting up. Everyone went their separate ways to their rooms. But before Adam left the table his mom gave him that look like she knows something. Adam tried his best to ignore it.

Tommy rolled over on his back looking up at his white ceiling, then at his blue walls. Uggg... my room is so boring. He got up and ran to his mom in her room.

"Mom? "

"Yeah, sweetie" He walked in and sat in the bed near her. He gave her that don't-you-ever-call-me-that-again face.

"Can I paint my room?"

"Name the color and I'll get it"

"I want it to be, um black!" Tommy's mom doesn't look sure but she nods anyway

"Thanks" He bounced up ready to leave so happy that he gets to paint his own room.

When he gets back to his room he had a new message from Adam.

Adam- Hi

Tommy-Hey

Adam- So what's up

Tommy- nothing much

Tommy and Adam texted each other until Tommy fell asleep.

**Boring chapter, I know right. Well this week was hell and I had no time to type or take a break. This chapter is just to show you how different their households are. Btw I just noticed that people are actually reading this ^-^ im so happy! Like it? **


	12. Chapter 12

Author note at the end. I don't own anyone in this chapter. please just enjoy

Chapter 12

Tommy was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich when his sister, Lisa came up behind him and said boo!

"My God!" Lisa scared the scrap out of him.

"Sooo, who ya textin?" She said plopping right next to him.

"Nobody." He technically wasn't texting anyone, he was just looking at old text.

"Really?" Tommy nodded. What a nosey bitch.

"Is it a girl? "She said attempting to grab his phone.

"No!" He yelled getting up and making his way to the sink.

"Why can't you just tell me!" She said following him.

"Because," he says lazily. She pouts as she watches him walk back to his room.

That week was perfect, Adam and Tommy walked to and from school together except for the days where they had to stay after school for music or theater practice, which were on Wednesdays. Tommy kept on getting texts from John about hanging out someday but he just ignores them.

It's Friday and Adam has the musical to in perform later on that night.

"Wanna come over today?" Adam said as they walked out of the school.

"Sure, but don't you have to go to rehearsals?" Tommy said holding his straps to his backpack.

"It doesn't start until 6:30,"

"Oh." Tommy says feeling that feeling he gets every day when they walk home together. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, he so badly wants to just grab Adam's.

They talk about random stuff that they both will probably forget the next day.

Right when they get to Adam's house, they go straight up to his room. Tommy drops his bag to the ground and plops on the bed, Adam follows.

They talk and talk about songs, bands, musicals, and all other kinds of stuff.

"You hungry? I'm gonna go get some Oreos, be right back!" And with that Tommy was alone.

Adam couldn't hold it in any more and once he was down the stairs he jumped up and down, excitement controlling his actions. Tommy being over, the fact that he was planning on asking him or and the play all in one day was too much for him.

While Adam was fangirling down stairs Tommy laid down and took a deep breath into the smell of Adam's bed, he loved it.

*BUZZZZZ*

Tommy had just gotten a text.

John- baby, I miss you way too much. Your my everything- Adam burst in right in the middle of Tommy reading the text, he quickly pressed the homepage away from messages. Adam had cookies and milk, yummy! Forget John.

Tommy got up and ran to Adam. "Yummy!" Adam chuckled. They sat on the floor eating and dunking cookies in milk.

Tommy just looked so adorable talking about his favorite teacher. Adam no longer heard what he was saying and just focused on Tommys movements, the way he smiles, the way he shies away when he does, his sitting position, how he ate his Oreo, everything was just perfect. But he was awakened by a slight vibration on the floor. Tommy pulled his phone out of his back pocket to see it was John again. Not wanting to ruin his time with Adam he just set it down.

"Who was it?" Adam asked, Tommy was not the type of person to ignore someone's text.

"Nobody." Tommy says flatly as he licks the inside of the Oreo.

"Oh," Adam, it's time, as him.

"Um, uh Tommy?" He fidgeted with his fingers.

"Yeah?" Tommy saw a nervous Adam. "What's up?"

"Um, I was uh wondering if you'd like to be my boyfriend?" Wow, Adam could you sounds any more foolish? He knew his face was red, he could feel it in his cheeks.

Tommy quickly became flushed. "I'd, I'd love to." Tommy stuttered out. Adam looked up in shock and excitement. They just start there looking into each other's eyes.

*BUZZZZZZZZZ*

Perfect way to kill the mood. Tommy looked again and saw it was from John again and grunted.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Adam said scouting a bit closer to his new boyfriend.

Tommy takes a deep breath, time to tell Adam. He pouts.

"I, it's John." Tommy says unlocking his phone to look at the texts.

"John from the movies?" Tommy nods his head slightly.

John- baby, I miss you way too much. Your my everything and I love you. Plz call,

John- We can just be friends, I don't care, I just want to hear your voice again.

John- I will wait forever for you.

Adam reads along with Tommy as he scrolls up a bit. Adam puts the phone down on the floor and turns to Tommy.

"What happened between you two?" Tommy wouldn't look in Adams eyes. He was embarrassed for what happened, he was embarrassed that he even let it get that far.

Adam lifts Tommy's head so he has to look in his eyes.

"Tommy?" The sadness in Adam's voice scared him, why was Adam sad?

They looked into each other's eyes, both getting lost. Tommy found his way back and moved back a little to look back at his hands.

Adam didn't care and moved a bit closer, he wanted to be there for Tommy. Tommy began to tell the story starting in first grade. He didn't let anything slide, he told him how he thought he was love. Adam cringed at the thought.

"So he..." Adam stopped himself before he said the word and noticed that Tommy was looking down and not into his eyes like before.

After Tommy told Adam He felt so embarrassed that he wanted to disappear.

"Tommy?" Adam wrapped his arm around Tommy and forced him to look him in the eyes. Tommy flung himself into Adam holding on tight. He refused to cry but a couple tears fell anyway.

Adam patted his back while telling Tommy comforting words.

Tommy loved hearing Adam's voice vibrate in his chest, his heart beat was so steady, and he smelled so good. This instantly made Tommy feel better.

Adam pulled Tommy off of him.

"Do you want me to block his number?" Adam asked. Tommy never thought of that before. He nodded his head and that's what Adam did.

"All done, you won't be annoyed by him anymore."

"Thanks" Tommy smiled and hugged him again. Tommy couldn't help but inhale hits sent again.

"Um, Tommy did you just sniff me?" Tommy let go of the hug and turned around away from Adam because he knows that he is blushing.

"Uh, um-" Tommy stumbled out.

"It's okay really, you smell good too. " Adam then chuckled.

"Um don't you have to get ready? I mean you have a play to be in." Tommy said taking his hand and standing up.

Adam decided to play off the fact that he was just sniffed, God he's just the cutest little thing.

They went over Adam's lines although Adam knew them like the back of his hand.

Adam had to be there an hour early so Tommy went home to eat dinner before going to Adam's show.

Tommy is sitting next to his mom and sister in the crowd waiting for the play to start. The lights dim and characters fill the stage as three curtains open.

Adam starts singing and Tommy is lost in his voice, it sounds so angelic.

The shows over and Tommy is all smiles, when everybody gets up, he sneaks his way into the backstage area to find Adam. He looks and looks but he can't find him. A hand grabs his and he turns around to see Adam pulling him somewhere.,

"Adam!"

Adam turns around for a second and smiles at him. Tommy's face burns red.

They are in front of the boys bathroom. Tommy instantly jumps into Adams arms.

"I loved it." And with that Adam pulled away and crushed his lips into Tommys. Tommy leaned up into the kiss. Adam picked Tommy up into his arms cupping Tommys little butt. Tommy moaned at the touch giving Adam a chance to enter. They kissed and kissed until Adam felt a vibration in his pants and let Tommy down. Both off their cheeks were a bright shade of pink.

"Hello?" Tommys heart beated faster to the sound of Adam's breathy answer.

"Ok... um yeah he's with me... were coming... bye" Adam took my hand again and walked over to our parents.

Sorry it has been so long since I have posted, lets just say that i had a shit load of midterms and state tests to study for and take. And when I wasn't studying for those test I was studying for the quizzes i now get every 3 days. And to make things even better, i have 2 scripts and one shakespearean monologue to remember by thursday. I know they are just excuses, I'll try to post more often. Oh and I fixed the mistakes in the previous chapters, today is a snow day :)

**Peace xD**


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own anyone ;D Kind of a bittersweet chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 13

It has been a couple weeks since the play and Adam and Tommy have been attached by the hip. It was either Adam's house or Tommy's. Sometimes on nice days they would go out for ice cream, but today Adam was sick and Tommy had to walk home by himself.

Tommy took this time to think as he walked and took out his headphones. He began to notice the noise nature made, the smell of the air, how pretty those flowers are in the garden across the street. He decided to go to the closest 711 to get Adam's favorite chocolate bar. He was going to stop by and give his boyfriend chocolate to make him feel better. The more he thought of it the more he wondered if eating chocolate was even good when you're sick. Fuck it, he thought and made his way to 711 anyway.

As he opens the door, the smell of cleaning supplies fill him. He wonders around the store for a bit wondering what he should get. He decides on an Arizona, grabs the chocolate and makes his way too the man behind the counter. Tommy places his items down and the guy behind the counter says in a thick accent, "is that all?" Tommy nods yes.

Three teens in football jackets enter laughing and talking. Tommy takes his bag and turns around and gets a better look at one teen, it was John. John was too busy playing around with his friends to even notice Tommy. Tommy keeps his eye on the group as he leaves the 711. Is John now apart of the for ball team, Tommy questioned himself. He couldn't shake the fact that every time he sees John, He seems bigger than before. Tommy brushes off the thought and tries to be happy that John didn't notice him.

Tommy skipped up to Adam's house and rang the doorbell. Adam's mom answered.

"Oh, hi Tommy," she says with a big smile.

"Hi."

"Uh Adam's sick right now,"

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to give him some missed work. I won't take long, I promise." Tommy pleads.

"Oh. ok, he's in his room." Adam's mom lets Tommy in and Tommy runs up the stairs. He hasn't seen Adam all day and he missed him.

Adam hears three soft knocks on the door. Assuming it's his mom, he turns around on his bed and says come in. He still feels like shit and his mom is just coming in to check on him, like she does every 30 minutes.

The door slightly creaks open and he can hear the quiet steps against the floor come closer.

"Adam?" Tommy's voice sounded concerned. Surprised to hear Tommy's voice he turns around and sites up.

"Tommy what are you doing here?"

Tommy takes one look at Adam and can tell he really isn't feeling good. Adam's face is normally pale but now he look like death.

"Are you feeling better?" Tommy just wants to jump on his lap and hug him but he doesn't and just sits next to him on bed. And that's when it dawned on Adam that he must look like crap.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better. " that was a lie he actually felt worse sitting up.

"Good!" Tommy said with a smile. "I just stopped by because I thought that you would like some chocolate to make you feel better." Adam had to admit that Tommy was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Thanks but I don't think will help." Tommy's face kind of dropped. "Have it for when you feel better" Tommy put the chocolate in his hand.

"Thank you" Tommy kisses Adam on the check and they say good bye.

By this time Adam felt like the room was spinning and had to lay down. As he sat there he noticed that Tommy coming to him while he was sick to give him chocolate was probably the cutest and sweetest thing someone had ever did for him. Adam quickly went back to sleep dreaming about Tommy.

As for Tommy, he sang all the way home to his favorite song under his breath.

Tommy came home to find that his things in the hallway.

"Hey," Lisa said coming out of her her room.

"Wha-"

"They just finished painting your room, mom says you have to let it dry overnight before you can move your stuff back in." Lisa says not taking her eyes off of her phone as she makes her way down the stairs.

Tommy goes in his room anyway just to see what it looks like. The black paint was still very fresh on the wall and it looked so crisp. His bed sat in the middle covered in some sort of plastic covering. Tommy loves it.

Tommy is going to sleep in the guest room for the night. That night was normal, he stayed in his room, did homework, and other boring stuff.

It was early and Tommy couldn't stop thinking about whether or not John really noticed him but just pretended that he didnt. This was bothering Tommy way more than it should. His mind just couldn't get off the topic of John, he began to miss the old times when they were younger. He replayed the playdates and the sleepovers over and over in his head. The more he thought about it the more he missed him. Tommy thought about the football jacket and what was under it, did John have big muscles,wait! Tommy stopped himself, John is a major jerk and Tommy couldn't like him any more.

Tommy rolled on to his side in the bed and forced himself to think about Adam. It didn't really work that well but it was enough for him to slip into a light sleep.

_Tommy was pulled into a strong embrace. He was laying on a way to comfortable bed wrapped in someones arms. He looked up at the man who was cuddling him. The face was blurry but Tommy definitely knew it was not Adam by the body structure. Adam was warm and soft to the touch. This guy was sculpted and slightly bony. Tommy knew who this was but its a dream right and dreams are not real. The room around him was white but what covered them was black._

_Tommy shifted in the bed noticing that he was not wearing a shirt or pants and that the man wasn't either._

"_You like this don't you?" That voice was familiar but it was deeper than he remembered. Tommy nodded. The man turned Tommy so they were face to face and they kissed hot and long. Things got hotter and hotter, Tommy wasn't even sure what he was doing but he went with the flow of the dream and didn't stop._

Tommy jerked up from the bed covered in sweat and his jeans were a little too tight for comfort. Did he really just dream? He began to hyperventilate as he grabbed the sheets and looked at the erection in his pants. He took long deep breaths and calmed down, he touched his face to feel that it was on fire.

Tommy got himself together and took a long cold shower, refusing to fix his problem. Now the thought of Adam won't leave his mind. Tommy couldn't shake the fact that he basically just cheated on Adam in his dreams.

That night he had a hard time going to sleep, afraid that he would dream of John again. He doesn't care if he doesn't get sleep and sleeps through his classes tomorrow, as long as he doesn't dream of John again.

Yeah i know what the hell is really going on in Tommy's head? I think there isn't enough problems going on with Adam but i don't want to make things too complicated. Ideas? Any thoughts on the story so far? Tell me! Thanks for reading this far 3

**Peace**


End file.
